A Baby on the Island
by newbienovelistRD
Summary: When a human baby washes ashore to the land of centaurs, the mythical creatures take in the infant.


**A story by guestsurprise! Enjoy!**

* * *

The centaurs looked around at each other in surprise. There was a baby that was wound in blankets and it was found on a raft. It had washed up on the shores of their island!

"W-What is this?" one of them said.

"It's a baby!" one of them said.

"I know that it's a baby, but I want to know how it got here!" one of the elders snapped.

"It seems to be from the human world!" One of them replied.

"What do we do with it?! You don't raise a human the same as our kind!" an elder said in fear.

"What are we gonna do?!"

"I have no idea what we're going to do with this human baby!"

"We are going to raise it…" a sweet voice said. All of them turned and saw an elderly female centaur come through the clearing with a young centaur, only a foal.

"W-What is that?" the young foal asked.

"It's a human baby."

"May I see it?" it asked, now getting closer. The others were astonished.

"Young Storm! This is a human female. Even though it is a baby…our species are not meant to intertwine!"

"True! I don't think the young ones of our species should mingle with a baby human," another elder said.

"Oh don't worry so much. Storm is just curious," the female elder said, now watching Storm pick the baby up gently and cuddle her to his chest.

"She is so warm. I want to help take care of her," Storm cooed, now gently letting the baby touch his face. Of course, the elder objected, but the female elder and Storm ignored them as Storm continued to play with the baby in his arms.

"What shall we call her?" the female elder asked outloud. Everyone was quiet for a moment before Storm's ears perked up.

"Mya."

"What?!" another elder snapped.

"Her name shall be Mya," Storm replied once more. "I shall take care of her and help her to learn our ways. I believe we shall be great friends one day."

"WHAT?!"

"ABSURD! YOU CAN'T GIVE IT A NAME! IT DOESN'T BELONG HERE!"

"IT WILL NEVER BELONG HERE!" Another growled.

But no matter how many objections he got, Storm continued to love and cuddle the new baby in their midst.

A few days later…

Storm was baffled at how to raise her with the female elder!

"Why does the young one cry so much!" Storm whined, covering his ears.

"Perhaps that's what their species does," the female elder responded, now trying to give Mya some freshly ground leaves. But Mya screamed even louder when that was presented with her. It tasted like bland mushy ground salad!

"She doesn't like that!" Storm said, still covering his ears. They had tried everything to get Mya to stop crying from grass and seaweed to water crested ground tree bark. But nothing was working!

"Have you all tried something sweet?" another voice cooed. Both turned and saw the female centaur's mate come through the door. He was also an elder. "When Storm was born, he preferred the honey water dew rather than just plain water."

"OF COURSE!" Storm said, now racing out and grabbing some fresh water from the stream and mixing it with bee's honey! When he came back, he held it up to Mya's lips and soon she stopped crying as she sucked it from the leaf-like container.

"It worked!" the female centaur said.

"What a relief," Storm panted, now sitting down in exhaustion. He nor the others had gotten much sleep because Mya was up every few hours and didn't sleep when they did.

"Storm…you need rest," the male elder said.

"But who will watch over her?" Storm asked, barely able to keep his eyes open.

"I will." The male replied. "You both have watched over her ever since she arrived to this island. Now it is time for you both to rest."

Neither argued as they laid down and fell asleep very quickly. The male elder then turned to the baby and picked her up in his arms as she continued to drink the honey water.

"Even though you are a human, you will learn our way of life little Mya. And until then…welcome to your new home," the elder smiled, now nuzzling the top of her head.

Mya cooed in happiness as she felt him cuddle her more. She finished the honey liquid and turned to his chest and fell asleep, finally at peace once more.

* * *

 **guestsurprise: Hope you enjoyed it! Steelcode requested what would it have been like if Mya was a baby and brought to the island. Well, here ya go!**


End file.
